


New Worlds And Fairytales.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [31]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt planet destruction for HC-bingo, wings for Kinkbingo and fairy tales and folk law for Angst bingo. Adam and Tommy are two different people, two different species, but they have stories to share and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Worlds And Fairytales.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Kind of sci fi feel to this one.

There had always been stories, fairytales about before Earth had been destroyed. Stories about the people who had tried to fight to save the world and then had helped people escape from Earth and find a new home. The planet they came to already had people, a different type of people though, men and women with wings. Tommy had been born after the destruction of Earth, born on a planet that was home, but wasn't home and he grew up hearing fairytales about Earth, about the war and how a few men's greed had led to a war and war had led to destruction. When he was a little boy, his Mom used to point out into the night sky, to a big black empty space surrounded by stars and she'd told him stories, fairytales and folk stories about a planet and people he would never know.

　

Tommy and the rest of the people from Earth kept to themselves, living separate but peaceful lives. There were folk stories about the people with wings, but Tommy never met one up close. He'd only seen them from a distance until one day when he was out for a walk. He just wanted some space, so he had gone for a walk in the jungle like area between the human's side and where the others lived, but he hadn't expected to run into a tall man with black hair and long black wings. His Mom told him the wings looked like bat wings, but Tommy didn't know. He had never seen a bat before. They had been destroyed along with the planet his parents were born on.

　

"I didn't mean to scare you," The man says and his voice is strange, oddly beautiful.

　

"I'm not scared," In all his mother's fairytales she had told him that the people on this planet with wings were not dangerous. They had welcomed people from earth, given them a home when they had lost everything. 

　

"My name is Adam Lambert," The man offers his hand and Tommy is shocked. The Lambert's are a family from the folk stories he has heard, they are folk legends. They are the family that came to Earth before it was destroyed and offered to take as many innocent people off of Earth before it was destroyed. Thanks to Adam's family, people from Earth lived through a whole planet being destroyed. 

　

"It's nice to meet you," Tommy says, shaking Adam's hand, feeling a little wide eyed and shocked. He never thought he would even ever talk to someone like Adam. He's a figure from a fairytale to Tommy.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++++++  
　

After that first day, Tommy goes into the jungle more often and Adam is always waiting to talk to him, low slung pants and no shirt, big wings behind his back. Adam has his own fairytales, stories he's been told as a young boy by his own planet, before he was born, when he was a young boy and after. Adam's people had heard what was happening on Earth, they had known that the world was going to end and they had come to save them. Adam's family had lead the way, saved a whole species of people from a dying planet. 

　

The first time he sees Adam fly, he's been meeting him for over a month. He's waiting for him, with new fairytales his Mom has told him about from Warth, when Adam comes from out of the trees. All Tommy can do is stare. He's never seen anyone fly up close, not till now.

　

"That's so fucking cool, Adam," Tommy says, letting his shock show.

　

"Your mother won't be pleased if she hears you cursing," Adam points out and Tommy rolls his eyes. He's twenty years old and his mother isn't here, it's just Adam.

　

"I should have never told you she didn't like me cursing," Tommy groans.

　

"Normally she has a fairytale to put you off doing things, maybe she should have told you your planet was destroyed because of cursing," Adam suggests, sitting down on the rock beside Tommy, his wings folded behind him.

　

"She doesn't like talking about the destruction. She prefers talking about before and after, when she came here. I've told her I've been talking with you, she doesn't mind," Tommy had been worried she wouldn't like it. She worried more than his Dad did, but Adam is known by everyone, because his parents are folk heroes and so she doesn't worry. There are two species living on this planet and they don't fight, but they don't interact much. 

　

"I'm glad, I like that we can meet without you lying to your family," Adam says softly.

　

"So am I. People think of you like you're a fairytale, too. It's weird. A while ago you were that to me, too, just a story, but now you're real. It's weird, but I like it, I like you," Tommy admits. He thinks about Adam all the time, has since their first meeting, and it's happened the more they gotten to know each other. Adam is always on his mind these days. He thinks about what it would be like to touch Adam's wings, to kiss him. Adam isn't just some fairytale, a folk hero, he's a man, one with wings, but still not that different from Tommy. Adam's people saved his people when Earth was destroyed and now they are both here together, sharing a world and Tommy is glad they have become friends, even though there is a distance between their species. 

　

"I like you, too," Adam tells him and Tommy smiles. Adam probably doesn't like him the way he likes Adam, but at least they have this, friendship. Tommy had been lonely before he met Adam, he's not lonely anymore. He'd rather have Adam as a friend than not have him in his life at all.

　

"You seem sad," Adam says softly.

　

"I'm not sad," Tommy insists.

　

"Yes, you are and now I'm worried. You've never lied to me before," Adam frowns.

　

"I was, I was just thinking I probably like you more than you like me," Tommy admits, biting his lip.

　

"I don't understand," Adam is still frowning. 

　

"I think I'm in love with you," Tommy blurts, because he just can't lie to Adam. They might tell each other fairytales, but they never lie about what they are thinking or feeling. 

　

"Then you are wrong. I do like you as much as you like me," Adam says, his fingers coming to rest on Tommy's jaw, turning his head so that he is facing Adam. He'd once thought of Adam's wings as scary, but now they are beautiful, because they are a part of him and Adam is beautiful.

　

"You really mean it?" Tommy asks and just like a fairytale, the man of his dreams leans in and kisses him and Tommy feels like he's waking up from a long, deep sleep. He finally feels alive. 

　

　

 

+++++++++++++++++++  
　

In the past Tommy had always met Adam in the day and in the jungle, but not today. He has gone at night and to a cabin on the edge of the jungle, to Adam's home, close to his family, because Adam won't let things get more physical without a bed. Tommy wants Adam, his fairytale prince enough to risk going somewhere no one has been since right after Earth was destroyed. Adam lets him in the back door and kisses him as soon as he is inside, because today they are not meeting to share folk stories. 

"I'm glad you came," Adam says softly against his lips. 

　

"So am I. I missed you," It's been a day, but it's true, he did miss Adam.

　

"I missed you, too," Adam says and then they are kissing and stumbling toward Adam's bed.

　

Tommy lets Adam strip off his clothes and then Adam takes off his own. Tommy gets on the bed on his back, letting Adam straddle him, those big wings above him and then Tommy kisses him again and moans, loving the feel of Adam's body against him, falling into the pleasure as Adam makes him feel like he has never felt before. 

　

Adam wraps his hand around Tommy's cock and his own and starts to jerk them both off and Tommy moans, happy to let Adam take charge of their pleasure. He's soon gasping and moaning, bucking into Adam's touch, moaning his lover's name over and over and before long, he is coming, making the movement of Adam's hand even slicker and then when Adam comes, Tommy gets to watch him and he has never looked more beautiful.

　

After they are done and everything is cleaned up, Adam asks him to stay, in his big bed, big enough for Adam and his wings, big enough for two and Tommy couldn't imagine wanting to leave, so he doesn't. 

　

Tommy has heard fairytales about earth, but earth didn't have Adam. He doesn't need fairytales anymore. He doesn't wish he had been born before the planets destruction. He's sad for the lives that were lost, but he is happy here, on this planet with Adam. They might not be from the same place or species, but to Tommy, they feel like two halves of a whole and when you have that, who needs fairytales?

　

The End.


End file.
